


Tell Me When You're Not Drunk

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Language, M/M, Romance, Underage Drinking, basically most of the hunter x hunter cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wingman: the role someone takes when a friend needs support with approaching potential romantic partners.*************************Killua and Gon didn’t need a wingman–they basically hit it off immediately when they first met. Plus–they were friends–so of course, there's no need for a wingman.  They had great chemistry for friendship.Friends. Comrades. Companions. Amigos.Almost brothers. Right?Well, the tequila shots on each of their hands had another thing in mind. How could they possibly remain only friends, when they're under the influence of the best known wingman–alcohol.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Who's a social butterfly?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on the story! I hope you all enjoy reading it:)
> 
> This is the first story I'll be publishing, but I hope I have time to post more before the quarantine is over. I'm just kind of in the mood for some Killugon, I miss my son Killua, so really this story is for myself hahahahahaha but lets hope you all enjoy it as well.
> 
> *Edit: Alright, this was my first story, so I definitely want to make some changes, not to the plot, more like the narration and vocabulary, make it easier to read Idk how to explain it lol after editing I'll update the story:)
> 
> \---first chapter has been edited.
> 
> (Also English is kinda my second language so if I mess some shit up please tell me, I do have a good level of English but, y' know, it can always be better–way better xd)

**Tell me when you're not drunk**

_\- Chapter 1 -_

_Who's a social butterfly?_

* * *

Killua Zoldyck wouldn't call himself an introvert.

_He wasn’t one._

Having said that, he wouldn't call himself a social butterfly either.

He didn’t mind small talk — he was pretty knowledgable in various topics, had a smart mouth, and couldn’t help but enjoy teasing the _fuck_ out of his friends whenever he had the chance. However, the situation he was in _right now_ demanded him to come out of his comfort zone. And let's just say, there are some things he couldn’t deal with _peacefully —_ making him come off as rude. Which, _alright_ , maybe he was kind of rude — _sometimes_. But that's him trying to deal with social situations he didn’t like, which could easily be prevented by him staying at home.

“Oh come on, Killua, it’s just a party. _A house party_. Those are safe, aren’t they?”

“Oh shut up, Kurapika, you know I’m not worried about the safety,” Killua mutters with a scowl. 

Killua was actually kind of looking forward to the weekend, mainly because he wanted to destroy Ikalgo at beer pong. But this party wasn’t at the same place it usually was — Leorio's or Palm's house. This time, a friend of Leorio was hosting the party — which basically translated as “strangers house” to Killua. That meant various people he didn’t know where coming to the party, which always leads to drunk girls annoyingly gushing at his white hair and cerulean eyes. 

Kurapika lets out a tired sigh _—_ running his hand through his shoulder-length blonde hair, “you know Ikalgo and Palm will be there, so you won’t be alone."

Killua throws his arms in exasperation. “I don’t give a shit.”

“Then what is it?” Kurapika exclaims irritably.

Killua groans in annoyance _—_ swinging his legs back and forth from the barstool he sat on, "I don't care if I’m alone at the party…I just…" he sighs. "I don't like dealing with intoxicated girls and their attempts at flirting. I deal with that shit all the time at school, and it's fucking _infuriating_." He jumps down from the stool, "I'll just stay here and play Grand Theft Auto, no need to feel sorry for poor antisocial Killua," he jokes.

“Wow, look at this kid," his blonde friend raises an eyebrow in amusement. “Bothered by his own popularity. _What a joke_ ,” Kurapika finishes — a teasing glint found in his chestnut eyes.

Killua snorts. “Fuck you.” 

Popularity wouldn't bother him if he'd just been accustomed to it. Living with the Zoldycks was hell — they were cold-hearted business people, not known for showing affection.

“Look, I’m pretty sure there won’t be a ton of strangers, it’s not a big house,” Kurapika tries to reason with him. “Plus, I guarantee they’re all chill people, we’re all kind of in the same circle. A friend of a friend — like Leorio when you first met him — you didn’t mind him. Right?” 

Killua meets his challenging stare, beckoning him to come up with a better argument. “You think you’re winning.” It wasn’t a question.

And Kurapika feels he has persuaded his friend enough, “Oh, I don’t think so. I know so.”

“You cocky bastard.”

Kurapika laughs. “Just drink a bit and stay close to us if you want to stay comfortable. Piss off Leorio like you always do, or play beer pong with Ikalgo. There are tons of options.”

The Zoldyck frowns — realizing he’s losing the argument. “I’m still not convinced,” he says while knowing he’s being more stubborn than reasonable. “I’m not really in the mood to deal with new people,” he adds, attempting to sound less difficult.

Kurapika gives him a knowing smile, understanding that Killua is arguing just for the sake of arguing. “You don’t have to deal with anything. Just think of them as copies of Leorio and Ikalgo, since the majority of them are people they know.”

“Oh, joy!” Killua says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “More Leorios to deal with, _what a pleasant surprise_.”

“Exactly! More people you can mess with, right?” Killua would laugh at that if he didn’t feel so irked from losing the argument.

He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest as he gives in, “fine.” He makes eye contact with brown eyes, “but if I get annoyed, you’re going to pay me with chocolate, you blonde bastard."

“Alright!” Kurapika smiles in satisfaction — walking closer to his friend and ruffling his white hair playfully, “go pick your outfit, you drama queen.”

“I’ll show you drama queen, you depressed mother duckling.”

* * *

Gon Freecs would one hundred percent call himself a social butterfly.

_No doubt._

That’s why tonight's party is hosted at his house.

“Gon, how many plastic tables do you have?”

“About four of them," Gon replies, getting groceries out of the truck. "Ask Mito to show you where they are."

He walks towards the fence gate leading to his backyard and places the plastic bags on the ground — slowly opening the small gate. He retrieves the bags — walks forward and shouts, “Leorio, did you find Mito?”

“Yes, we’re getting the tables out,” is shouted back.

“Alright,” he mumbles to himself while placing the groceries on the outdoor couch. Gon lets out a tired breath while looking around his new home. He starts thinking about everything he’s been through, all the choices he's made, to end up here today.

He and his aunt just recently moved into Swardani City. He grew up in Whale Island but, this last high school semester, he started traveling with Kite — a friend of his long lost father, Ging. Gon wasn’t quite sure what to do with his future — still, he knew he wanted to study where Ging studied — at Hunter University.

Gon smiles, deep in thought, and starts pulling groceries out of the plastic bag.

He wasn’t planning on dropping out of school like his father, but — he still wasn't sure what he wanted to study. That’s why, this semester traveling with Kite helped him realize he actually quite liked nature, specifically — animals. And this leads him to the veterinary program of Hunter University in Swardani City.

Gon places the last few groceries on the floor and stretches peacefully. “Mmmmmm, yeah, that’s the spot,” he mumbles, satisfied when he hears his joints crack. He was buzzing with excitement at the idea of meeting new people. He invited Zushi and Leorio, basically giving them permission to invite whomever they wanted. He knows some of their acquaintances, like Palm and Kurapika, but he guesses there'll be a ton of new people.

“Hey Gon,” Leorio interrupts his thoughts. “How many beer pong tables? Two or three?” he asks while carrying a plastic table.

“Mmmmm, how about two for beer pong, and two for drinks and snacks?”

Leorio smiles, “alright, now scoot over so I can unfold the table.”

Gon moves aside, letting his friend pass through. “You’re not going to stay in your business suit, are you Leorio?” Gon teases, watching the other set up the table.

“Of course not, I’m not an idiot,” is muttered in irritation, making Gon laugh.

 _It was way too easy to tease the older man_.

“Whatever you say, Leorio.” Gon steps inside to gather the rest of the tables.

Leorio's eyes follow the retreating figure of his friend, “damn kids always making fun of me,” he mutters. Leorio runs a hand through black hair while pulling out his phone from his pocket. He dials a number and places the phone close his ear.

“What do you want?” he hears.

“You’re too young to be this irritated,” said Leorio.

He hears a snicker from the other line. “And you’re too old to be out partying, you _geezer_.”

“Oi, I’m only twenty-five,” he complains, not really in the mood to deal with his younger friends teasing. “Will you be able to bring the beer pong balls, Killua?”

“Yeah, sure, got a couple in my house. _Hope Alluka hasn’t lost some of them_ ,” Killua mumbles the last part.

“That’s fine — we only need four, I think. Hey, is Alluka coming?”

“Fuck no, don’t want a bunch of drunk guys hitting on my little sister,” Killua responds, huffing at the end in annoyance.

Leorio thinks it's funny how overprotective Killua is with Alluka, but really he’s glad he cares so much about his sister. “Zushi is coming, and he’s the same age.”

“And Zushi can drown in alcohol for all I care. I swear Alluka will only go out when she’s eighteen.”

The older man laughs. “You’re seventeen, you stupid brat. Hear that? Underage drinking, _helloooo_.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the ones who want me to come. If it was up to me…I would stay at home and play Grand Theft Auto.”

“He has Grand Theft Auto? That’s so cool!”

Leorio turns around to look at Gon, and apparently, he's already setting up the rest of the tables.

“Who’s that?”

“Oh!” Leorio gives Gon an apologetic smile, turning around. “It’s Gon — today’s at his house.”

“Oooohhh.”

“Well, I expect to see you — alright, beer pong depends on you. I’m hanging up since you distracted me from doing my job, Gon’s all alone.”

“Me? Distracting? Yeah, right…maybe Kurapika,” Killua laughs. “You’re just shit at helping cause you’re old. That’s it, okay bye!” Killua finishes rapidly — hanging up before Leorio’s able to complain.

“Oh that little shit,” Leorio grumbles while stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

“Who was that?” Gon asks with a glint of curiosity inside his golden eyes.

Leorio visibly relaxes into a small smile — his friend _really_ had a thing for new people. “That was Killua, a friend of Kurapika. Well, he's also my friend — even though he’s a _mischievous little brat_.”

“Sounds interesting.”

The older one chuckles, “he is.”


	2. If you like piña coladas

**Tell me when you're not drunk**

_\- Chapter 2 -_

_If you like piña coladas_

* * *

It’s closer than he thought it would be. 

Killua drops his skateboard on the ground while pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dials Kurapika’s number and places the phone close to his ear. 

One ring. Two rings.

“Hello Killua, did you arrive already?” he hears through the phone.

“No, not yet. Haven’t left the house. Just called to make sure…that…well…” he clears his throat in embarrassment, “to check that you were already there.”

He hears Kurapika laugh, making him feel even more embarrassed. He tugs at the end of his shirt while mumbling, “don’t laugh, fuck you."

Kurapika’s laugh quiets down, replaced by soft chuckles. _It wasn’t even that funny, why the fuck is he even laughing_. Killua softly exhales, “I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t the first idiot arriving at the party.”

“That’s fine, Killua,” he can practically hear Kurapika’s smile. “I actually just got here — If I’m not mistaken, Leorio’s already there. Do you want me to wait for you?”

Thank Jesus he asked, Killua didn’t want to say it himself. “Yeah — that would be good. I’ll be there in less than 10. I’m taking my skateboard — the house is actually pretty close.”

“Oh,” his friend sounds surprised. “That’s good. I’ll see you here then.”

Killua hums, “see you.” He ends the call and stuffs his phone back into his pocket. 

* * *

Just as he predicted, 8 minutes later he finds his blonde friend waiting outside a beautiful spanish style house. _Pretty neat._

“Yo,” he greets while slowing down on his skateboard — finally coming to a stop. 

“Hey,” Kurapika smiles, “you look nice. Ready to get a lot of attention?” he smirks mischievously. 

Killua rolls his eyes, “oh shut up. The one who’s getting attention is you moron. I can already see Mr. Paladiknight asking you to be Mrs. Paladiknight.” He grins in victory when he spots a blush.

“W-what? The hell Killua! What are you even talking about? Leorio? It’s not…we’re not…he’s — ” the snowy-haired boy cackles — he definitely wasn’t expecting such a reaction from Kurapika of all people. 

“Don’t be an idiot, stop laughing, t-there’s nothing between us…I don’t even know…were did you even get the — ”

“Yeah, yeah,” Killua interrupts — waving his hand dismissively. “You can stop with your stuttering — it’s getting old. So, are we getting in or what?”

“I don’t even know why I waited for you,” Kurapika lets out a harsh breath through his mouth and starts walking towards the house. 

“It's because you love me,” said Killua — walking beside his friend, tugging the skateboard under his armpit. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” They both laugh.

* * *

“If you like piña coladas, and getting caught in the rain,” Gon softly sings while making that exact drink. 

“If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain,” Leorio continues beside him.

“f you like making love at midnight — ”

“Fuck, he’s already here,” Leorio interrupts — looking behind him. He quickly finishes the last piña colada — wipes his hands on his trousers, and looks up at Gon. “Kurapika is here — I'm going to greet him.”

“Oh, that’s good!” Gon grins — placing the last drink on the table. "Let's go!"

Leorio gives him a grateful smile as they turn to walk towards the entrance. He definitely has a thing for Kurapika — Gon thinks while looking at the older man, smiling fondly. He slowly turns his gaze and quickly recognizes the blonde man walking towards them. He’s about to shout out a greeting when suddenly a mop of striking white hair catches his attention. 

Gon feels the world stop for a second as he makes eye contact with stunning cerulean eyes. Suddenly, there’s no sound, no music, only his heartbeat. There aren’t any colors, only shades of grey and captivating blue eyes. Gon sucks in a quick breath as they get closer. _Is he even breathing?_ He can’t hear himself think over the sound of his own heartbeat.

They come to a stop — their gazes never leaving each other. Gon smiles while taking in the other boy’s features. Skin as pale as the moon — thick black lashes and pink shaded lips. _Was he even real?_

The blue-eyed boy smiled gently. “Hey — I’m Killua.” _Killua? Even his name is pretty._

Gon’s smile grows wider, if possible. “I’m…umm…” well, _shit —_ he forgot his own name. “I’m…you have…beautiful eyes.” 

Killua blinks in surprise — emotions painted scarlet across his cheeks. Gon feels his fingers twitch in sudden desire of running his fingertips across the stranger’s reddening features. _Wait, did he really just forget his own name?_

Despite his obvious blush, Killua laughs wholeheartedly — throwing his head backward while clutching his stomach. The sound sends shivers through Gon’s extremities. “Well, Kurapika,” he says, once he stops laughing — soft chuckles leaving his lips. “You weren’t lying when you said everyone here's basically copies of Leorio. This guy here is just as idiotic as he is.”

It’s Gon’s turn to blink in surprise. 

“Killua, don’t be rude.” “You little brat, what did you say about me?”

“I’m teasing, I’m teasing,” Killua grins. “He’s nice,” he makes eye contact with Gon, “you’re nice,” he repeats. “Um…well…thanks, I guess. Y’know about my eyes and that — hey Leorio stop laughing you imbecile.”

Gon finally snaps out it, feeling like he’s walking on air — he starts laughing along with Leorio, bending his knees while throwing his head forwards. _How is this person real?_

“Well, at least he’s laughing,” Killua mumbles — trying to look annoyed but failing miserably. 

“I don’t even know what’s happening,” said Kurapika — slightly amused. 

Leorio finally recovers while wiping tears from his eyes. “I didn’t even get to say hello,” he chuckles. “I felt like I didn’t have the right to speak — like I would interrupt something important.”

Feeling his laugh quiet down — Gon deeply exhales, regaining his composure. He clears his throat and closes his eyes. He slightly shakes his head and, at last, he lets his eyelids part — allowing him to stare back at those ocean eyes. 

He finally says, “It’s nice to meet you, Killua. I’m Gon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. I just really wanted to write their meeting as soon as possible xd
> 
> The next chapters will be longer:)
> 
> I hope there aren't a lot of mistakes, I just finished this at 5am. I'll check later though!


	3. Never have I ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Enjoy.

**Tell me when you're not drunk**

_\- Chapter 3 -_

_Never have I ever_

* * *

_It wasn’t fair —_ Killua thought.

He studies the golden-eyed boy from the corner of his eyes. _Gon_. 

_How could someone radiate so much warmth?_ It wasn’t fair. He turns to look forward — towards the table full of drinks. Might as well get shit-faced since he’s already here. He scans the table with his eyes — perks up when he finally finds a sweet drink, piña colada. 

A tanned muscled arm crosses his vision — rough hands pick up the drink and offer it to Killua. “You looked like you wanted this one.” Blue eyes find hazel ones and stay there for a moment. Gon smiles warmly when his pale hands accept the drink. _Really now — how can someone radiate as much heat as the sun?_

Gon was charming — he had to admit. The way he was all smiles — laughs and honest words — definitely very charming. Killua brings the drink close to his lips — he takes a sip. “Mmm, that’s very good, actually — thanks.” He gets a bigger smile in return

 _What the fuck_ . He’s not only nice — he’s also _fucking attractive_. “Is this the second coming of Jesus Christ?” mumbled Killua. From the way his skin was kissed by the sun, to the way his raven hair defies all laws of gravity — Gon practically screams attractive. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing Gon,” he sighs. He wouldn’t mind flirting with Gon all night, but — no, no. Killua immediately buries that thought deep down, smothering it with an imaginary pillow — dying of lack of oxygen. Let's forget he’s attractive — he seems like a fun friend. _Yeah, friend_. “So, this isn’t drugged — is it?” He points at the piña colada in his right hand.

“Nope,” said Gon, popping the P. “You don’t trust me?” 

“Well,” the paler boy smirks. “I don’t know you. You could be on drugs — cause you did kinda forget your name just a moment ago. Didn’t you?”

Gon chuckles — scratches the back of his neck while looking embarrassed. “Why do I get the feeling that everyone's going to tease me with that for all of eternity.”

Killua grins, pleased they’re making conversation. “If we become friends, I’d sure as hell tease you non-stop with that shit.”

“Well, doesn’t that sound wonderful.”

“Right?” Killua smiles playfully. 

Gon’s eyes shift, gazing curiously at the skateboard under the other one's armpit. “Hey, did you really arrive on that skateboard?”

“Oh, yeah,” Killua eyes the object under his arm. “You live pretty close.” He takes another sip of his drink while Gon hums with interest. “Talking about skateboards, do you think I can leave this inside? Don’t wanna carry it all night.”

“Sure, follow me!” He replies — beckoning him with his arm. They walk side by side, heading towards an open door. “You know, Killua, it’s really cool that you skate — I don’t think I have enough coordination for that.”

“Well, that’s because you need to practice, dummy.” They step inside — Killua takes in his surroundings while Gon closes the door. “This is pretty homey,” he nods approvingly. 

“Thanks!” The tanned-boy smiles. “My aunt Mito chose all the furniture. You can leave your stuff wherever you want.” 

Killua hums while walking towards a wall near the stairs. _Whelp, hope nobody trips over this shit_ , he thinks — crouching while leaning the skateboard on the wall. “So, will you teach me how to skate?” he hears Gon ask. 

“Sure,” Killua stands up carefully — making sure he doesn’t spill the drink on his hand. “But first,” he stares challengingly at the other boy, “I need to beat someone at beer pong.”

Gon smirks. “Oh, you’re on!” He turns around — walks towards the door, then stops momentarily. “Wait,” he turns to look at the blue — eyed boy. “You’re the one who was going to bring the balls, right?”

“Balls? Oh yea, I’ve got plenty.” Killua snickers. 

“Balls?”

“Yeah.”

“Your balls?”

“My balls.”

“Your balls.”

“Okay, let's stop talking about balls — ” Killua pulls a ping pong ball out of his pocket, shows it to Gon. “They’re here.”

“The balls!”

Killua laughs. “Shut up,” he can’t believe he's having this conversation with a stranger. He returns the ball to his pocket and turns to look at Gon. “Let’s go play.”

“Yeah!” Gon smiles. He always smiles — _doesn’t he_ . “Oh, but first, let’s get some shots — I’m too impatient to slowly get drunk. I need to feel the buzz as soon as possible.” _Of course._

The pale boy softly laughs. "I had a hunch you were kind of impatient." He walks towards the door and opens it, “so you want to get shit-faced before learning how to skateboard?” He steps outside. “Do you want to break your ankle and vomit all over me?”

Gon chuckles and steps outside as well. “Break my ankle? No. Vomit all over you? Yes,” he jokes while closing the door.

“You really are weird,” said Killua, shaking his head. Can’t believe he’s going to make this guy his new friend — he thinks. _Well_ , he glances at Gon, _if he even wants to be friends._ They turn around and walk towards the shots table. “So, I get the feeling that you’re the angry drunk,” he says — trying to make conversation. 

Gon hums in thought, “well, yes — ” he clears his throat, “and no.” He turns slightly to make eye contact, “I’m actually the happy drunk or reckless drunk, I guess.”

Killua maintains eye contact — for no reason — sure, let's go with that. “So, you’re basically the same — just very extra?”

“Yeah,” Gon breaks eye contact. “I do get angry drunk, but only sometimes. You really don’t want to see me angry,” he laughs half-heartedly. Killua doesn’t like the sound of that — he looks too dejected. 

“I can imagine. You seem to hide some anger behind that smile,” he observes. Which was true, he had a feeling everyone took Gon for this happy-go-lucky boy who’s never experienced sadness or rage. 

“Really?“ said Gon with interest. “You’re really cool, Killua — you seem so perceptive. Normally people take what they see.”

Blue eyes blink in surprise, pale cheeks engulf in heat as lips stutter; “Yeah…well…um…t-thanks — I guess.” He didn’t want to psychoanalyze the shit out of the other guy but, it was in his nature to over-analyze things. Maybe that’s why he’s considering majoring in psychology. 

Gon smiles, his previous happy-go-lucky attitude comes back. “Don’t be shy,” he teases.

“Oh, shut up,” Killua’s flush remains imprinted on his skin — still, he’s laughing. They come to a stop near the shots table.

“But, you know — ” Gon faces the white-haired boy once more. “I’m not angry right now. Quite the opposite. I’m happy I got to meet someone as fun as you.”

“How do you know I’m fun?” Killua asks — taking a sip from his drink, trying to distract himself.

“Because I’m having fun,” he replies — like it’s the most obvious reason. 

Killua slightly blushes — turning to look at the rest of the party. “If you keep saying embarrassing things, I’ll just punch you in the face — let’s see if you have any fun with that.” He returns to look at Gon — he’s fucking pouting. _Pouting_. He places his drink on the table.

“Well, I guess it’s good that you’re happy right now,” said Killua — trying to ignore Gon’s facial expressions. “Then your anger is just basically some unresolved issues,” he finishes observing. 

“Right on the mark,” Gon hums in surprise. “Smart Killua.”

“Yea, yeah, shut up,” he grumbles. “Don’t treat me like a dog.”

The black-haired boy laughs softly, looks around the table — taking two shot glasses. “So, what kind of drunk are you? I bet Killua’s the sleepy drunk,” he teases — handing one glass to the other boy. 

Killua snorts. “Fuck you,” he takes the glass. “Just sometimes,” he says — hoping today’s not the day, he _can_ be _kind of embarrassing_ while sleepy. “I’m usually sober drunk, but — if you get me really intoxicated — I’m right there with you on being reckless. Just not extremely over the top.”

“Well then,” said Gon — looking for the tequila bottle. “I guess I have a challenge tonight, to get you really drunk,” he spots the bottle and takes it. 

“You can try,” Killua responds provocatively, offering his glass to be filled. 

“I will,” he says challengingly — opening the bottle. He hums along with the music while pouring the liquid into the glass. Then he fills his own — sets down the bottle and says, “cheers?” while raising his glass. 

“Cheers,” said Killua — clinking their glasses. “To messing with Leorio and Kurapika,” he offers — smiling mischievously. 

“Yeah, to that,” Gon laughs. “And making new friends!” 

Killua rolls his eyes, _what a kid —_ he thinks. “Yeah, yeah — and to that shit.” They both down their shot — feeling the warm liquid slightly burn their throats. They grimace. 

“Yuck,” Killua places the shot glass on the table. “I forgot how strong it tasted,” he takes his previous drink and starts gulping it — feeling the sweetness cover up the strong flavor.

“Wait, wait, don’t finish it,” Gon protests. “Give me some.”

Killua stops drinking — offers his cup to the other teenager while wiping his mouth. “All yours, soldier.” 

Gon accepts the drink and downs it. “Well, we’re weak,” he laughs. “Haven’t tasted tequila in a while,” he places the empty cup on the table.

Killua laughs along. “You can say that again,” he retrieves his shot glass. “So, you up for a game of never have I ever? Loser takes a shot,” he smirks. 

“Let’s do it,” replied Gon confidently — a glint of excitement found on his hazel eyes. 

“Alright,” Killua chuckles at his excitement. He takes the tequila bottle and proceeds to fill both of their glasses. “So, how about three questions each? If you’ve done it, you take a shot. If you haven’t, the one who asked the question takes the shot.”

“Perfect. Doesn’t sound too complicated.”

“Made it easy since you don’t seem that sharp,” joked Killua — giving Gon’s ankle a teasing kick with his foot. 

“Killuaaaaaa,” Gon whines — returning the kick. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckles — placing the bottle back on the table. “You go first,” he offers with a gesture. 

Gon perks up. “Okay!” He frowns in thought — pouting in the process and looking at the floor. _Shit_ , Killua thinks. _He’s fucking adorable_ . “Let’s see, let’s see…mmm…oh, I got it!” He turns to look at Killua mischievously, _well fuck_ , and says, “never have I ever skateboarded.” 

He kicks Gon’s ankle once more. “You idiot, that’s too obvious,” he protests — downs his shot despite this. 

The other teenager sticks his tongue out. “Well, I wanted you to drink since you said I’m not that smart.”

Killua shoves his shoulder playfully — “stupid, you’re the one who’s going to lose.” 

Gon pokes Killua’s stomach, “that won’t happen.”

“Don’t do that,” he laughs — placing a hand on his stomach. “I’m ticklish,” he exhales. “Alright, let’s get this over with. Never have I ever made a piña colada.”

“Killuaaaaaaa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments:) You're all really nice.
> 
> Sorry if the story seems dialogue-heavy! I don't know if I'm very good at descriptions. I'll try to make the chapters longer as the story progresses.


	4. He didn't specify

**Tell me when you're not drunk**

_\- Chapter 4 -_

_He didn't specify_

* * *

Gon knows he was supposed to meet new people and get to know them. About an hour and a half ago, he was making good conversation with Knuckle and Shoot — also getting to know Pokkle and Ponzu. But none of them could compare to Killua. Not even close. He couldn’t even begin to describe how intriguing Killua was — words weren’t enough to encapsulate his whole being. He was full of contradictions — always masking what he truly felt. 

He was sharp-tongued, yet kind. 

Confident yet insecure. 

Deeply passionate, yet rational and objective.

Gon couldn’t understand how a person is able to be all that, but — he’s not complaining. He can’t complain when he’s admiring how fascinating it is to see Killua be so foul-mouthed while looking pure and innocent with those baby-blue eyes and snowy hair. 

The best part about everything was that he was fun. A lot of fun. Seeing his reactions to absolutely anything was exhilarating. His expressions — when being mischievous, his posture when he scolds or complains. And best of all was seeing the shy shade of red that will swiftly paint his features when he’s embarrassed. 

He can’t believe he got the opportunity to get to know Killua like this. After their round of — “never have I ever" — he learned a surprising fact about the blue-eyed boy. He’s never been kissed. That fact alone caused him to take one more shot than Killua — it left him feeling the need of having those flower-pink lips come close to his tempting fingers. Gon didn’t know why he felt this way, he couldn’t put a name to this new feeling. He guesses it’s just the way someone reacts when having a friend as pretty as Killua. 

After that, they were the right amount of tipsy to engage carelessly with the rest of the guests. Killua introduced him to Ikalgo, learning they both played soccer on the same team — at their high school. This got the three of them to discuss their favorite soccer teams — players and recent matches. Gon was ecstatic to learn that Killua’s favorite team was the same as his — The Phantom Troupe. Both of them debated passionately with Ikalgo — whose favorite team was The Ants. By the time Gon and Killua were humorously backing each other up with silly arguments — Zushi joined the conversation, defending his favorite team, The Hunters. After bantering with Ikalgo and Zushi, they finally decided to play beer pong. He teamed up with Zushi, and Killua with Ikalgo. Which brings us to the present.

“Hey Freecs, I bet you can’t hit the cup with your eyes closed,” Killua says tauntingly.

“Bet I can,” he scans the table — taking in the position of each cup and closes his eyes. Gon softly exhales, raises the arm that holds the ball and shoots. He hears a splash followed by Zushi cheering and opens his eyes. “Told you I could,” he grins.

“Cocky bastard,” the snowy-haired boy mumbles — picking up the cup and taking out the ball. “Alright, Zushi, your turn — ” he downs the beer. 

Zushi grabs the second ball from the table and gets ready in position. He studies the placement of the cups — just like Gon — and shoots. He misses. 

“Too bad!” Killua and Ikalgo high five. 

“It’s alright! You’ll get them next time,” his smiles encouragingly at his beer pong partner. “He can try,” Ikalgo shouts playfully.

Zushi chuckles, “even when you’re drunk you’re nice.”

He frowns. He felt tipsy, but definitely not drunk. “I’m not drunk, well, at least not yet.” “But soon,” shouts Killua. 

“Yeah, yeah, stop snickering with Ikalgo it’s your turn.”

Killua finally calms down — scans the floor to find the ball and retrieves it. 

“Hey, I bet you can’t hit the cup with your back turned,” Gon challenges him. 

“Bet I can,” he replies mockingly. Cerulean eyes examine the table, jumping from cup to cup. He turns his back to the table and exhales. He turns his head around to give one last look at the arrangement and smirks. He makes eye contact with Gon, sending shivers down his spine. “I’ll hit the front cup,” he says confidently — finally turning his head around. A pale hand is raised above a mop of white hair — he shoots. 

Gon watches in astonishment as the ball flies from Killua’s fingers right into the front cup — just like he said. He once again makes eye contact with sapphire eyes — laughing when he spots a cat-like smirk. “You really are one of the coolest persons I know.”

“What did I say about embarrassing things?”

“Fine, punch me — ” he gestures by offering his cheek.

“Punch me,” Killua mumbles in disbelief — walking towards him and pinching his cheek. “This is your punishment for now,” he stretches the cheek to the point of being painful.

“Oudh, Oudh, Kiddua, I woud prefer a punch.”

“Yeah, right, you masochist,” he lets go of the cheek and picks up the front cup — taking out the ball. Gon massages his cheek while the other boy offers him the cup, “come on, your turn to drink buddy.” He pouts while taking the cup and downing it — watching the pale boy walk back to the other side. 

“Alright, Ikalgo, your turn — ” the blue-eyed boy turns to face his beer pong partner. “You hit the cup — you get promoted,” he places his hands on each of Ikalgo’s shoulders. “Go make me proud, son.”

Ikalgo snickers. “Promoted? But I’m your son — apparently — so, promoted to what?”

“To father?” They both start cackling. 

The rest of the beer pong match went by pretty quickly, both Killua and Ikalgo winning — thanks to their experience. After that, they played another match which went exactly like the first one. Feeling the need to actually get plastered, Gon agreed with Killua that it was time for another round of shots. 

They start walking towards the shots table when they make out the lyrics of the song that’s playing. “If you like piña coladas…” they both come to a stop-groaning in the process.

“Why are you groaning?” said Killua. “This was basically your idea.” Gon hums in defeat — regretting his decision of making The Piña Colada Song their drinking song. 

“I didn’t know they were going to play it again so soon,” he whines. “This is Leorio's playlist.”

“Of course it’s Leorio’s playlist,” The Zoldyck grumbles. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Gon’s great idea was to chug a piña colada every time they play that song — which was a horrible idea since piña coladas were too tasty to be chugged. Now he understood why people chugged beers instead.

* * *

Two piña coladas and four shots later, Killua and Gon felt intoxicated enough to play truth or dare. Only, their idea of playing the game was choosing dares only. Of course. 

They went from jumping from person to person — saying embarrassing things, to making handstands on tables, mixing different drinks — chugging them and various other shenanigans. They were giggling like idiots throughout the entire game. Once they decided to stop with the dares, they agreed to take their last tequila shot of the night — because no way in hell were they going to drink more than the 6 shots they already had. 

“To getting shit-faced,” cheered Killua — while clinking their glasses together. 

Another Piña Colada Song later, they were half-way through their third game of beer pong. This time Killua and Gon teamed up against Knuckle and Shoot. 

“Okay Gon, your turn — ” cerulean eyes meet with his golden ones. “You hit that cup — ”

“I get promoted?” he interrupts — raising an eyebrow. 

Killua giggles — drunkenness evident in his eyes. “Smart boy. Exactly, you get promoted!” he throws his arms in the air for emphasis. 

He can’t help but laugh, Killua looks cute when he’s drunk. “Promoted to what?”

The white-haired boy hums in thought — placing his hands on his hips. “You’re promoted to friend status!” Killua finally declares. 

Gon pouts. Friends? But they were already friends. “But we’re already friends.”

“Best friends?” is offered in return. 

“Mmmmm, how about boyfriends?” he says, the alcohol successfully erasing his brain to mouth filter. 

Killua giggles once more. “I’ve got a better idea,” he starts playing along — placing his hand on Gon’s shoulder. “You hit that cup, you’re promoted to husband status!” and clearly Gon’s not the only affected by the liquor. 

* * *

Killua was having the time of his fucking life. Being under the influence of alcohol made him admit — without feeling embarrassed — that he was glad he came today. It was a miracle that he and Gon were so in sync, able to fool around at the party without having to get to know each other through deep conversations. He was happy to be on the same wavelength — they could get to know each other better after the party, maybe they can chat while getting coffee — introduce him to Alluka — getting to know Mito. They have all summer to form a strong friendship. Yeah, friendship. 

So, after losing spectacularly to Knuckle and Shoot — thanks to them horsing around — they decided it was time to practice skateboarding. Unfortunately, they were way too intoxicated to practice correctly — making him laugh in amusement every time Gon fell off the skateboard.

“You absolute moron,” he chortled. “You’re way too drunk to stand on wheels.”

“Aren’t you supposed to help me?” Gon says from his position on the ground. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he squats — offering a hand. “C'mon, you fall one more time — I’m filing a divorce.”

Gon pouts — taking the offered hand. “That’s not fair,” he whines — getting pulled into a standing position. 

Killua shrugs, still holding hands with the tanned boy. “All is fair in love and war.”

“Freecs! Zoldyck!” Knuckle shouts. “Come join us, the last of us are playing the king’s game.”

They turn to look at each other and smile — knowing they both just silently agreed to play the game. “Let’s go,” Gon walks forwards — pulling Killua along with him. When they reach the group, they sit on the ground — finally letting go of each other. 

“Right,” said Kurapika. “I’m going to explain the game,” he brings his hand forwards — showing them a bowl with folded papers inside. “It’s simple. Each round we all take one paper from the bowl, each paper has a number — only one has ‘king’ written on it. The one who gets the role of the king, is the one who dictates the game. He will choose two numbers between 1 and 8, since we’re 8 people, and will give them a task to do together. The people whose number was chosen will do the dare, task — whatever, and after that, the game begins again with a new king.”

Killua turns to look at Gon with a teasing smile, “did you get all of that?” 

His friend smiles sheepishly — rubbing the back of his neck. “I actually didn’t.”

He laughs softly. “Come here, you drunkard — ” he beckons him to get closer. Once Gon is close to his face, he reaches out for his left ear and starts whispering the details of the game. 

“Okay, everyone, get your paper — ” Kurapika offers the bowl to the rest. “Gon, Killua, are you done?”

Gon giggles, “Kiluaaaaa — that tickles.” 

“Oh, shut up,” he steps back. “Now you know what we’re playing dummy,” Killua turns and takes one paper from the bowl. He unfolds it and smiles in victory when he sees “king” written on it. Oh! He hopes he correctly guesses the numbers of Kurapika and Leorio. 

“Well, shit, I can already sense the brat is the king,” Leorio grumbles. 

“You just hope I don’t get your number right, you old man — ” he teases. “Alright, let’s do this shit. Number four has to sit on number five’s lap for the next five rounds.”

“Fuck you, Killua,” said Ikalgo and Kurapika at the same time — holding the papers of the numbers involved. 

He bursts out in laughter. Not exactly what he wanted, but it works. 

The rest of the game plays out with humorous situations: Knuckle and Gon arm wrestling, Leorio carrying Killua princess style, Shoot and Zushi dancing to La Macarena, Kurapika feeding yogurt to Leorio, Palm carrying Ikalgo on her shoulders for the rest of the night, etc. 

“Alright,” Palm claps her hands — getting everyone’s attention. “Final round — then we get out of here, it’s 3 am — you lunatics.”

“I can walk you home after this,” Gon offers — looking into Killua’s eyes. “If you want.”

Killua smiles, glad he’ll have company when walking in the middle of the night. “Sure,” he grabs his piece of paper from the bowl and unfolds it — disappointed he didn’t get to be king on the last round. “What did you get,” he whispers to Gon.

“I got six, you?”

“Two,” he clears his throat, “so who’s king?” he says louder. 

“It’s me!” Knuckle stands up excitedly. “Let’s make the last round spicier — let’s make it count.” They all cheer half-heartedly to irritate him. 

“Oh boy, here we go,” mumbled Shoot.

“Okay, you little shits, you asked for it. Number two and number six…,” he pauses for dramatic effect — Palm rolls her eyes — ” kiss!” Knuckle finishes proudly — like he just discovered the wonders of this game. 

Killua snickers. “About time someone said the forbidden word,” he looks around. “So, who got it?”

“Um, Killua, that’s you,” Gon grabs his paper. “And me,” he shows him his number. 

And suddenly, everything he's ever done comes back to bite him in the butt. Every teasing remark, every rude comment, all the messing around — every time he bothered Leorio and Kurapika. Everything was for this moment — he’s sure. 

He finally dares to look at Gon — slowly making eye contact, and that’s all it took for his thinking and reasoning to fly out an imaginary window _._ His eyes crash and sway like the ocean’s waves in response to a new emotion found dancing inside those deep golden eyes.

“Whelp, isn’t this interesting, ” he hears someone say, but — he doesn’t bother to look. He doesn't give a smart reply. He can’t even process what’s happening — he’s either too inebriated from the alcohol or from the way Gon’s looking at him. 

Killua shifts in his seat — closing his eyes, fearing they might speak for himself. He doesn’t think, doesn’t analyze, doesn’t breathe — he only leans forward. He feels something smooth brush against his lips — staying there for a moment, until — it finally decides to make contact. 

It starts with a light peck, the touch lingering until it’s intoxicating. His mouth is warm and tingly — the rest of his body feeling numb compared to the sensation on his lips. He feels Gon relax against his mouth — and next thing he knows they're both moving their lips against each other, slowly — experimentally. He’s about to pull him closer when — ” Okay, alright, Knuckle said kiss, not make out,” Leorio interrupts. They instantly move away from each other — pulling their heads back as if they just got burned. 

“What was that, you guys?” Kurapika chuckles — Ikalgo and Zushi rolling in laughter while Leorio cheered loudly. 

Killua and Gon just stare at each other — a blank expression on each of their faces. Cerulean and caramel irises twirl beneath the moonlight’s gaze, speaking in silence.

“Did, did I say kiss?” Knuckle whispers to Shoot, “ as in the mouth?” 

“Well,” Shoot whispers back, “ you didn’t specify.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I explained "The King's Game" correctly. So if you don't understand the explanation please click on this link: http://aminoapps.com/p/fl0me to understand the rules:)


End file.
